Greedelia Bank
Greedelia Bank was the wife of Pig E. Bank (aka "Piggy") and the mother of Penny Bank. She was tall and slender, with light hair. Greedelia was vain and materialistic. She spent her husband's money on jewelry and cosmetic surgery procedures. She had had multiple face lifts which left her mouth in a constant near-grin. Accomplice of Pig E. Bank Greedelia was present when her husband and his stock broker Alec Smart abducted the young computer genius Little Byte. They planned to use his computer virus to manipulate the stock market. Greedelia fled with them when their scheme was uncovered, but she did not seem to be arrested and charged alongside her husband. Greedelia was apparently unaware of Pig E. Bank's involvement in Smokes' shopping mall development plans. She also did not seem to have any knowledge that her teenage daughter Penny was harboring the fugitive Lug Sweeney in their penthouse suite. Greedelia in the Wild When Pig E. Bank embarked on his scheme to devalue a National Park so he could buy it cheaply and build luxury condominiums, Greedelia accompanied him to the adjacent property that he had purchased. Greedelia and Piggy lived in an elaborate recreational vehicle that included many creature comforts, though they both claimed to enjoy "roughing it". Most of Piggy's accomplices were killed and the surviving one betrayed him. The couple's RV was set on fire, which soon spread to the nearby woods. They were rescued thanks to the actions of Dick Tracy and Park Ranger Timber Echo. Once again, Pig E. Bank faced criminal charges, but Greedelia seemed to avoid prosecution. Greedelia's Business Sense Pig E. Bank engaged in a new money-making scheme while in prison. He purchased several riverboats and positioned them to be nearby when the city of New Orleans would legalize gambling. Since Piggy was a convicted felon, the boats were purchased in Greedelia's name and she was officially listed as the owner. Dick Tracy was investigating a case in New Orleans and he learned of Piggy's plans. Tracy disapproved of gambling and sought to prevent the riverboat casinos from going into use. He visited Greedelia and convinced her that owning riverboat casinos would make her subject to significant income taxes. Greedelia was appalled by the idea, and Tracy then suggested that those taxes could be avoided if she donated the boats to local charities. Greedelia agreed. She later called Pig E. Bank in prison to tell him about what she had done, and was surprised when he was displeased. Pig E. Bank's Alibi Greedleia was briefly involved with Pig E. Bank's plan to profit off of a powerful fuel additive that was discovered on a pig farm that had recently been inherited by B.O. Plenty. Piggy's accomplice Grimley Reaper delivered the additive to Piggy's penthouse apartment, at which point Piggy pushed him out the window. Piggy and Greedelia agreed on a cover story, saying that would claim that Reaper had been trying to rob and assault Greedelia. Pig E. Bank escaped justice at the end of his conflict with B.O. Plenty. He and Greedelia have not encountered Dick Tracy since. There is no indication that Piggy or Greedelia ever faced charges for the death of Grimley Reaper.